


The Webbed Sky

by LillithBlack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Found Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithBlack/pseuds/LillithBlack
Summary: A Poem for Sasuke Uchiha.





	The Webbed Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I found this poem that I wrote about Sasuke when I was 15 lmao and thought I'd save it here for posterities sake.

**The Webbed Sky**

_A poem for Sasuke Uchiha and for me._

**Begin**

This intricate web of lies,

Fates hold I beseech you.

Pray then and break the ties,

And then let love fall true.

And maybe in a whispered dream,

Of gossamer strands and more.

I'll love fate and then scheme,

To open the closet door

**Descent**

Arise, arise of broken heart.

Oh callous valley strain,

And cold, and white and shallow,

Is the beginning of this game.

Yet old and black and narrow,

I find directions aim.

The grass and flowers and sky

Open. Rain down light.

And blood, and blood, and blood

And red and red is sight.

**Reflect**

Shallow heart thy fate is one

And one shall rival even the sun.

It's strands of silk crack like ice.

Unblinking stare, to follow.

Blood and blood, caught in vice.

Breathing love so shallow.

**Resign**

Pain is real,

And pain is love,

And pain is blood,

And all that above,

And pain controls,

And pain breaks,

The black hearts holes,

The child shakes.

The goal fate set.

The flower wept.

The webs traitorous nets.

And the tide away swept.

**Cold**

The web is gone, the child too. 

What's lefts forlorn, the cold sword and you.


End file.
